Angel Voice
by Crimson-Eyes26
Summary: When you work in IT Tech Support and get calls from nothing but jerks and perverts, it comes as a surprise when you get a call from someone genuine...and sweet. 2K7 Donatello one-shot. Implied DonatelloXOC


This is a one-shot I came up with out-of-the-blue. You know how in the 2007 movie Donnie was getting strange calls for "tech support"? Well, what if he got one that wasn't strange? What if he got one that was actually pleasant...enjoyable, even? Let's see what happens when he gets that particular call. Rate and review!

* * *

"Ugh…I'm not your enemy. I'm just Donnie, your friendly IT Tech Support here to help you twenty-four hours a day, sir." He snapped his head up when he could hear irate shouting followed by a string of curse words echoing from his headset. "I-I'm sorry, m-ma'am!"

Grimacing, he let out an exhausted sigh as the manly-sounding woman told him to go do himself (though not those exact words) before hanging up. It was at that moment he asked himself for about the eight-hundred-and-fortieth time why he decided to take that job. He knew that it wasn't just about earning money to keep his family financially stable…it wasn't just because it was the only job that he didn't have to be out in public; people would scream if they saw a mutant turtle bagging groceries at the local Save-A-Lot.

He knew the overall answer as to why he chose this occupation…it was to keep himself busy…keep himself from facing the reality that leadership of the team was now on his shoulders and his shoulders alone. Leo was staying longer that they thought he should down in South America…he stopped writing after a year…and the environment, besides Splinter's usual demeanor, didn't feel the same without their "Fearless Leader".

Since he was now in charge of everything, the only one Michelangelo had to keep an eye on him was himself. He took up to the party-entertainment business…but kids were usually cruel to the performers, and the parents encouraged it, much to his ire. Raphael's bad attitude didn't help anything get better; all he ever did was sleep all day and do absolutely nothing to contribute. Honestly…why didn't Splinter send Raph instead of Leo? They would've been better off without that hothead, and he didn't care how cruel the thought felt or sounded.

…But he did care…he wasn't the kind of person to hate his own brother…no matter how much he got on his last nerve.

The headset ringing loudly quickly broke him out of the familial thoughts and he groaned. Great…who was he going to get THIS time? Would it be another like the guy who wouldn't shut up long enough to listen? Would it be a ditz who didn't realize that a computer had to be plugged in to work? Would it be another perverted old man thinking it was a sex line? He dreaded the thought as he begrudgingly pressed a button on the device.

"Hello?" He asked, though it sounded impatient and forced.

There was a pause for a split-second before a voice resounded. "…I-Is this a bad time?"

Donnie's eyes softened at what he just heard. That voice…did he have any words to describe it? It sounded…sweet…sweet like freshly-harvested honey. It also sounded demure…but at the same time, strong. And of course…it came from a woman, a woman who was probably around his age, maybe two or three years older. It became clear to him that this one wouldn't be like the others.

"O-Oh…I-I'm sorry ma'am…just been having a little bit of a bad day." He sheepishly explained. "Um…th-this is Donnie, your friendly IT Tech Support! What can I do for you today?"

"Well…normally I would go to my best friend for computer troubles…but she's on vacation…" He could suddenly hear the woman scoff. "She goes on vacation when it's her fault my laptop's messed up…"

"What happened?" Donatello asked, sounding more like a concerned friend than a regular tech support expert.

"Well, I was letting her use my laptop for one of her classes while hers was being repaired. She went to carry it and put it in my room WHILE she was eating instant ramen when she tripped on her own jeans, dropped my laptop, and her noodles landed right on the keyboard! Thankfully it didn't shatter, and all it took for me to forgive her were a few good thumps to her scalp.

"Oh no, that sounds awful." He gaped, though he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "What happened after that?"

"Well…I go to check on my laptop, it turns on just fine…but then after a few minutes, it reads "Disk Drive Error" and "Battery Low", and I know both of them are almost brand-new! I know the basics and a little more about computers…but not enough to know how to fix THIS…" He heard a pause followed by a tired but almost hesitant sigh. "I hope this isn't too much to ask and won't consume your time…but I don't know what to do…"

Donnie honestly felt his heart melt; this lady definitely wasn't like the other people calling him for help. The other people that called him were generally…stupid. Stupid probably wasn't the right word…maybe…willfully ignorant. But her problem was genuine, and she was actually concerned that she was wasting his time. Well…he wasn't going to disappoint her and she definitely wasn't wasting his time. The turtle gathered himself up and spoke calmly, unaware of the smile that formed on his lips.

"Ma'am…you're not wasting my time at all. I'll be glad to help you in any way, shape or form." He paused and typed a few keys on his personal keyboard. "Your computer isn't permanently damaged…you could say it's confused, but it should be simple to fix…and I'll make sure to guide you through every step Miss…um…"

"Anna." He heard the lady state in a voice that was warm and washed over with relief. "My name is Anna…and thank you…Donnie."

* * *

"All right, try and see if it works. Go on and restart your laptop."

Donatello stayed quiet as he heard the pause on the other end of the line, though he could hear the click of a button followed by the laptop fan warming up. Those sounds followed with what sounded like Anna tapping her fingernails on a hard surface, maybe a desk. After a minute, he could hear the laptop's welcome tune, still waiting for what she had to say.

"Hmm…so far so good, looks like." Anna stated, her attention still on her laptop. "Right about now is when it starts blaring those messages…but everything looks clean."

Donnie smiled. "Glad to hear…but just wait another few moments so we can make sure."

There was another pause, both eager to find out if the hard work and detailed explanations on what to do paid off. Another few minutes passed, Donnie hearing the sounds of keys clicking, before the sound stopped. Apparently Anna was opening up the battery life menu or opening up a Word document to test everything. He suddenly heard a sigh…but it was a sigh of resolution and relief.

"It works!" She cheered. "It works just like when I first bought it! Thank you so much, Donnie!"

The turtle suddenly felt his cheeks get warm. He glanced over at his reflection…and he realized he was blushing. Wow…besides April, it never felt so nice to have a woman thank him, especially with such enthusiasm and joy. He scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

"O-Oh…i-it was no problem, Miss Anna…"

"Please…just call me Anna…I don't mind."

"All right…Anna." He stated, allowing himself to taste the way he spoke her name. He liked it…he liked how it sounded…how it formed on his tongue…how it resonated in his mind. He suddenly cleared his throat…and decided to break out of the professional zone and into that of just a regular guy…if he could ever BE a regular guy.

"You know…your friend didn't mean to do any harm…I'm sure she's probably still beating herself up over it."

Another pause…and then her voice changed to that of remorse. "Yeah…she beats herself up over a lot of things. I'll talk to her when she comes back. B-But anyway…thanks again Donnie… Whenever I need tech help again…I know who to call first now."

"Oh…wow…" He gaped. "I-I'm here to help twenty-four seven…with whatever you need."

She let out a laugh. "Well, I have to go. Thank you once again for helping me…and have a good day."

Donatello sighed. "Honestly…like I said before, I've had a bad day today…but you being so nice…and grateful…it's made my day a thousand times better. So…I should be thanking you…and you have a wonderful day as well."

"O-Oh…well, I'm glad I helped to improve your day… Um…b-bye, Donnie…"

"B-Bye…" He stuttered back.

Once the line disconnected, he leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. He instantly closed his eyes…and a smile once again formed on his lips. At the same time…he was troubled. If only he were normal…if only he were HUMAN…then maybe he could even meet her in person. Funny…though he was a professional…he didn't ask her for her last name.

"Anna…I wish people were more like you."

He decided to resign himself to closing his eyes once again and breathe a deep sigh…and just be satisfied with thinking of her voice.

The angel voice.


End file.
